


Все псы попадают в рай

by medichka_shani



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Threesome - M/F/M, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Черного Вигвама есть своя противоположность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все псы попадают в рай

**Author's Note:**

> очень сильно накурено (с)

Где-то внутри дома вдребезги разлетелось нечто стеклянное.  
– Пусик, ведь ты сам подослал меня к нему! – обиженно выкрикнула Лана Милфорд. Вытерла тылом кисти непрошенные, злые слезы, настырно собирающиеся в уголках глаз. От потекшей туши на коже остались темные полосы. – Ты сам велел мне обольстить Тримейна, чтобы я могла выиграть конкурс!  
– Молчи, женщина! – торжественно провозгласил мэр Милфорд из гостиной и умолк – похоже, ему требовалось отдышаться; что поделать, в восемьдесят лет здоровье «барсучка» было уже не то. Затем грохот возобновился. Через неплотно завешенное окно было видно, как мэр с энтузиазмом колотит тростью картины, стеклянных лошадок и фонарики, которыми Лана украсила их будущее супружеское «гнездышко». – Я посылал тебя очаровать его, а не совокупляться с ним! Твоя кудрявая головка способна хотя бы сейчас оценить разницу?!  
– Барсучок не прав! – оскорбилась Лана, прыжками передвигаясь по клумбе по периметру дома, так, чтобы видеть в окне разгневанного жениха. Под каблуками ее туфель сочно хрустели раздавленные улитки, наползшие в сад после дождя. – Я не сово... Я не спала с ним, я всего лишь сделала ему... Поцелуй!  
– Лгунья! – мэр потряс своей тростью и с огромным удовольствием саданул ею по чудесной инсталляции, покупкой которой Лана особенно гордилась. – Я слышал, как он похвалялся твоими прелестями в «Доме у дороги» после того, как конкурс сорвался. За что мне такой позор – на мои-то седины!  
– Барсучок, ты, верно, все не так расслышал, – Лана старалась говорить как можно ласковее. Допрыгав до входной двери, она поскреблась в нее и прислушалась. – Я докажу тебе это. Ну же, впусти Ланочку в дом, Ланочка замерзла...  
Дверь распахнулась так резко, что Лане пришлось отпрыгнуть.  
Дуэйн Милфорд стоял на пороге, держа дробовик наперевес. Весь вид мэра, от встопорщившихся на темени редких седых волосинок до начищенных коричневых ботинок, выражал вдохновение и решимость.  
– Убирайся, или я отстрелю тебе хвост, рыжая бестия, – объявил он. – Мне бы следовало сделать это, еще когда ты сексом погубила моего брата. Сексуальная террористка! Развратница!  
– Барсучок, не пей больше тех таблеток, они дурно на тебя влияют, – дернула плечом Лана, осторожно отступая назад и стараясь не запутаться каблуками в «хвосте» – пышном темно-синем шлейфе, волочащимся за ее новым, только что купленным платьем. – Я сейчас ненадолго отлучусь, а ты пока выпей молока, позвони доктору...  
Выстрелом возле ее правой ноги выбило кусок дерна из газона.  
Лана взвизгнула и, развернувшись, бросилась наутек, высоко поднимая ноги в красивых, неудобных, не предназначенных для пробежек по мокрой траве туфлях, а вслед ей в сыром свежем воздухе притихшего города летело счастливое улюлюканье и крики «Ату, ату ее!» не на шутку разошедшегося Дуэйна Милфорда.

***  
В то утро Джонни уже соскучился: он проголодался и хотел в туалет, а ручка двери, на которую он внимательно смотрел, все никак не поворачивалась. Джонни уже несколько раз подходил к двери, прикладывал ухо и слушал, и перья на его Солнечном Уборе шуршали по крашенной под сосну поверхности.  
Снаружи, из длинного деревянного коридора, по которому Джонни водили в гостиную или гулять на лужайку позади отеля, где ему иногда позволяли поохотиться на Бизонов или построить Типи, долетали громкие голоса и топот ног. И еще почему-то все время звонил телефон. Джонни морщился и тер рукой ухо – ему не нравились эти длинные резкие звуки, и казалось, что все Здравствуйджонни, суетящиеся за дверью, нарочно не подходят сегодня к телефону. Или что они забыли о нем так же, как забыли о Джонни. Даже Докторджакоби сегодня не приходил.  
Джонни отодвигался назад и садился в кресло-качалку – и снова смотрел на ручку.  
Наконец замок щелкнул, и Джонни приготовился к тому, что дверь распахнется – но тут в коридоре как-то очень громко и отчаянно заплакала женщина (Джонни показалось, что это Миссисхорн), затем кто-то позвал Сильвию, и дверь так и осталась закрытой, зато Джонни услышал торопливо удаляющиеся шаги.  
Он медленно выпрямил ноги и, шаркая мокасинами, вернулся на место. Приложил ухо к двери – и вдруг она слегка подалась от его прикосновения.  
Джонни медленно опустил руку на ручку – и повернул, а потом выглянул в коридор, в котором никого не было.  
– Хау, – неуверенно позвал Джонни.  
Ему очень хотелось отлить и пообедать. И Джонни подумал, что никто не станет ругаться, если он сам спустится вниз по лестнице и пойдет поищет себе еды – как настоящий охотник.  
Поэтому Джонни перекинул через плечо вампум, взял колчан со стрелами и крадучись ступил на ковер, приглушающий своим ворсом каждый шаг Великого Воина.

***  
– ...а вы хорошо искали? Может быть, он залез под диван? Нет-нет, я просто на всякий случай спросила. Я зафиксировала вызов. Какой у него рост? А вес? Особые приметы? Да нет, я знаю, как выглядит Джонни, но я обязана у вас спросить – головной убор ведь можно снять... Посылаю к вам машину.  
– Шерифа нет, – сказала Люси, положив трубку и постукивая карандашом по лежащим перед ней документам. – Он на очень важном и секретном задании.  
– А Томми? – рискнула Лана.  
– Помощника шерифа Хоука тоже нет, – Люси откинулась на спинку стула и принялась вертеть снятые с шеи крупные деревянные бусы. Каждая бусинка своими круглыми боками выражала немое осуждение присутствию Ланы на территории, которую Люси прочно считала своей.  
– Хоук уехал вместе с шерифом. Видите, сколько у них работы!  
– Но, может быть, помощник шерифа Бреннан здесь? – Лана ухитрилась вспомнить фамилию придурковатого, но милого Энди. – Понимаете, я очень беспокоюсь за здоровье моего милого старичка. Мне нужно обсудить происшествие с кем-нибудь понимающим...  
Лицо Люси слегка пошло пятами; она отложила бусы, прижала руку к животу где-то в районе желудка и уставилась на Лану с таким явным негодованием, что та немедленно вспомнила все слышанные краем уха сплетни, что секретарша шерифа и его младший помощник собираются осчастливить Твин Пикс появлением еще одного маленького американца.  
«Еще одного маленького городского сумасшедшего», – почти весело подумала Лана.  
– Энди тоже отсутствует, – отчеканила Люси. – Если вы хотите написать заявление о нападении, я свяжу вас с дежурным офицером, – не дожидаясь ответа Ланы, Люси решительно потыкала в кнопки телефона. – Сегодня дежурит офицер Молли Хиггис. Сейчас я ее приглашу…  
– Не надо, – отмахнулась Лана – ее осенило. – Скажите, а специальный агент Купер...  
– Специальный агент Купер болен и не может сейчас вами заниматься, – строго сказала Люси. Она поднялась со стула, вышла из-за стеклянной перегородки и встала напротив опешившей Ланы, едва доставая прической ей до груди. В руках она вертела остро наточенный карандаш – так, словно хотела выколоть Лане глаз. Прищурилась с подозрением:  
– А почему вы так, собственно, всеми интересуетесь? Может быть, вас подослал Виндом Эрл?  
– Нет-нет, – забормотала Лана и попятилась – от сумасшедших следовало держаться подальше.  
– Тогда, пожалуйста, обдумайте мое предложение насчет офицера Хиггис, – сказала Люси и повернулась к Лане спиной. – Если нет, то прошу вас покинуть участок. А я пока пойду писать, – нелогично завершила она и с достоинством удалилась.

***  
– Эй, парень, посторонись!  
Джонни продолжал стоять, завороженно созерцая мусороуборочную машину в действии: как она подцепляет клешнями контейнер с мусором и ловко опрокидывает его в свой кузов.  
Вокруг гудели, медленно разворачиваясь, пустые и груженые фуры. Вывеска у кафе на противоположной стороне улицы горела ярко-желтым, и ее свет отражался в лужах под ногами. Вдали, над фурами, над кафе, над городом нависали две теряющиеся в сером тумане вершины. Небо выглядело набухшим и готовым снова разразиться дождем.  
– Посторонись, Винниту, – вышедший из кафе и державший в руках бумажный пакет человек, которому Джонни мешал пройти к его грузовику, негрубо, но настойчиво отпихнул его в сторону. – Ты чего, выступаешь за права индейцев? Или раздаешь тут рекламу?  
– Индейцы! – немедленно среагировал Джонни, сложив руки на груди и несколько раз интенсивно кивнув.  
Из пакета шел запах, который Джонни не мог не узнать – так пахнут горячие, вкусные сандвичи с беконом.  
В животе у Джонни немедленно заурчало.  
– Круто, – хмыкнул человек, заглянул в лицо Джонни и не обнаружив, видимо, ни малейшего сходства с коренным населением штата Вашингтон. – Слышь, а дай стрельнуть?  
Джонни стоял, не шевелясь, и человек, пихнув в его руки пакет, потянулся к большому луку, который Мистерхорн купил Джонни взамен прошлого, треснувшего.  
Джонни хотел было оттолкнуть человека, но пакет с сандвичами так вкусно пах...  
– Конец рабочего дня, топай домой, завтра придешь выступать... – с удовлетворением сказал мужчина, выпустив пару стрел по опустевшему мусорному ящику, и обернулся к Джонни.  
– Эй, брат, да ты чего? – изумился он. – Охренел, что ли?  
Джонни жадно запихивал в рот сандвичи.  
– Индейцы, – повторил Джонни, застигнутый на месте.

***  
– Какой-то ужасный день, – пожаловалась Лана, усаживаясь за стойку в «Двойном Р». Дождь снова принялся поливать как не в себя, а в кафе было тепло и вкусно пахло. – Улицы перекрыты, повсюду полиция, а мне отказали в психологической помощи в полицейском участке!  
– Ужасный, – эхом отозвалась Норма Дженнингс, наливая ей кофе. Лана вскинулась, ожидая продолжения, но Норма отвела глаза.  
– Я готов оказать вам любую помощь, дамочка, – вклинился в их разговор пузатый дальнобойщик, угощавшийся рядом с Ланой сосисками и картофельным пюре. Когда она обернулась к нему, он едва ли не сунулся ей в лицо своей бородой и дружески возложил пятерню на обтянутое капроном колено Ланы.  
– Благодарю, – машинально сказала Лана, осторожно убирая его руку, но почему-то Норма Дженнингс взглянула на нее с таким укором, точно Лана только что, прямо перед ней, предложила ему отдаться.  
По какой-то причине женщины всегда на нее так смотрели, и в этом заключалась одна из трех главных загадок жизни Ланы Баддинг-Милфолд. Второй загадкой было то, почему на нее клевали мужчины – не так, как, к примеру, на Норму Дженнингс, а так, словно она была единственной женщиной в племени, похищенной в соседней пещере.  
Третьей загадкой, само собой, было то, почему же с ее мужчинами всегда потом что-нибудь приключалось.  
Из-за спины Ланы потянуло холодком, а потом громко хлопнула дверь.  
– Привет, Норма, – сказал, опершись на стойку, этот несносный молодчик, которого, говорят, шандарахнули по голове деревяшкой во время нападения на «Дом у дороги». Лана что-то такое слышала о том, что он встречается с одной из официанток Нормы. Говорят, у нее муж еще сидел в тюрьме, или что-то такое... Или это у Нормы муж сидел? Лана не вникала в сплетни.  
– Знаешь новость дня?  
– Надин очнулась, – сказала Норма, протирая серебристый кофейник. – Вот новость дня.  
– О! Я не о том. Я про то, что мы с Шелли...  
– Говорят, здешний банк взлетел на воздух вместе с кучей народа! – жизнерадостно подхватил Ланин бородатый сосед. – А еще местный доктор до смерти избил хозяина отеля! А это правда, что кто-то похитил победительницу конкурса «Мисс Твин Пикс»?!  
– Как хорошо, что его выиграла не я, – брякнула Лана.  
Вокруг нее сразу как будто образовалось пустое пространство. Норма отвернулась, сосед отстранился, а Бобби Бриггс широко заулыбался.  
– Еще, говорят, мэр с ружьем выгнал из дома свою пассию, – сладко сказал он. – Ту, которая нечестно вела себя на конкурсе. Прямо не верится! Может, врут люди?  
Лана встала и направилась к дверям, и ее роскошный длинный шлейф волочился за ней по кафелю «Двойного Р». У выхода она кинула монетку в музыкальный автомат и показала Бобби язык, изобразив его кончиком неприличное дрожание. Вышла, красивая и довольная собой. Захлопнув дверь, она зябко обхватила себя за плечи – платье, в котором она выскочила из дома на улицу, явно не предназначалось для прогулок.  
На тех мужчин, в пещере которых уже находились женщины, чары Ланы Милфорд почему-то не распространялись.

****  
Мокро, здесь везде было очень мокро.  
Через чащобу, через овраги, через поляны, крадучись, шел Великий воин, и трава, примятая его мокасинами, тотчас выпрямлялась позади него, скрывая следы. В одной руке Великий Воин держал свой боевой лук, а другой прижимал к себе бумажный пакет из-под съеденных сандвичей.  
Джонни несказанно повезло – спасаясь от разъяренного водителя грузовика, он забился в микроавтобус, битком набитый фанатами какой-то кантри-группы, следующими за своими кумирами в Сиэтл. Дверцы автобуса закрылись прямо перед лицом разгневанного хозяина сандвичей.  
Джонни в своем индейском костюме пришелся в эту компанию как родной; пока чьи-то руки хлопали его по плечами и протягивали то термосы с кофе, то банки с пивом, он молчал и смирно жевал свою булку, но когда где-то в получасе езды от города водителю предложили громко включить радио, Джонни заорал дурниной – так, словно на него, маленького, опять надвигался пылесос.  
После нескольких тщетных попыток его успокоить, его ссадили на пригородной остановке, и, когда желтый микроавтобус уехал, распространяя позади себя неприятный, резкий запах бензина, Джонни огляделся вокруг и уселся прямо на шоссе, скрестив под собой ноги.  
Дорога лежала перед ним, изгибаясь широкой серой змеей, с двойной желтой полосой посереди шкуры, а по обе стороны от нее рос лес. Джонни принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед, разглядывая его исподлобья.  
«Ле-е-ес», – говорила Лора, склоняя голову к плечу – так, что ее красивые золотые волосы ложились мягкой волной.  
Лора показывала ему, как пишется слово «лес».  
Настоящий лес не был похож ни на слово, ни на картинки, которые Лора раскладывала по столу, но Джонни совершенно точно знал, что это он и есть. Здесь обитали совы, а за деревьями возвышались горы – все такие же далекие, как тогда, когда Джонни видел их со стоянки грузовиков, но уже чуть менее далекие, чем когда он сидел в своей комнате и смотрел на дверную ручку.  
Джонни выпрямился и медленно вошел в лес. Он брел, словно что-то его вело – и, поднимая голову, видел за верхушками деревьев горы и еще почему-то лицо Лоры.

***  
Огонь в печи прогорел, и дом медленно остывал. Из-под неплотно приоткрытой двери тянуло уличной сыростью.  
Иногда ему начинало казаться, что дощатый пол под ним исчезает или прогибается, образуя уютную ямку – и в этой ямке так хорошо, что можно уснуть, и, если спать достаточно долго, доски нарастут вокруг, сомкнутся над его телом, и никто никогда не найдет его и не будет больше мучить. Напрасно Виндом Эрл будет топать по доскам ботинками, ругаться и пинать ящик стола – Лео будет лежать в темной уютной норе и ничем себя не выдаст.  
Когда ему начинало так казаться, Лео рычал и моргал, тараща глаза, чтобы не заснуть, не уплыть – потому что тогда он разожмет челюсти, веревка ослабнет, и пауки...  
Дальше Лео не думал – он, подвывая, начинал скрести пол скованными за спиной руками и до судорог стискивать зубы, удерживающие веревку.  
Пол был усыпан стружкой, и эта стружка уже начала плохо пахнуть, потому что Лео, конечно, успел обмочиться, и у Лео болела шея, болела голова, болела верхняя губа, в которую врезалась веревка, ведущая к клетке с пауками, и перед глазами плясали радужные всполохи, и казалось, что пол прогибается... Лео снова принимался рычать.  
На стене напротив, на которую он мог скосить глаза, висели приколотые игральные карты, и с одной из них на Лео грустно смотрела фотография Шелли.  
По крыше хижины барабанил дождь.

***  
Он не нашел ни оленей, ни рысей, ни лазутчиков из вражеских племен. Он устал, промок, замерз, начал хромать и шел наугад. И когда перед ним замаячили низкие темные стены маленькой хижины, Джонни Хорн просто остановился напротив нее и опустил руки по швам.  
«Джонни, не делай этого, не огорчай Лору», – наверно, сказала бы сейчас Лора Палмер.  
Джонни вытащил из-за пояса пластмассовый томагавк и осторожно приблизился к приоткрытой двери.  
Свирепый и безжалостный воин караулил бледнолицых.  
Внутри было темно. Джонни занес ногу над порогом, но едва попытался перешагнуть его, как из темноты раздался протяжный стон.  
Джонни замер. Потом, вытянув шею, в любой момент готовый удрать, он осторожно вошел.  
Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Джонни увидел заставленную всяким хламом комнатушку.  
На полу хижины, поджав под себя ноги, сидел человек, и что-то неправильное было в том, как он сидит. Придерживая дверь, Джонни на цыпочках приблизился к нему сзади. Человек был чужой, незнакомый, одетый, как Мистерхорн по утрам – в халат и пижаму. Прямо над человеком висела маленькая клетка, очень хлипкая, гораздо хлипче клетки для хомяков, которыми Миссисхорн когда-то пыталась вызвать у Джонни интерес – но Джонни были неинтересны живые хомяки и котята, гораздо больше ему нравилось охотиться на лужайке на резиновых бизонов.  
В этой тоже шевелилось что-то живое – ползало по стенкам, с шорохом обваливалось на пол клетки и снова карабкалось на сетку и друг на друга.  
Осторожно обойдя сидящего, Джонни приблизил лицо к прутьям и присмотрелся внимательней.  
Это слово он тоже знал – «пауки».  
Пауки были крупные, темные, с мохнатыми лапами и толстыми брюшками. Заметив Джонни, они сноровисто пошуршали его сторону, взгромоздились друг на друга, и Джонни на всякий случай отодвинулся.  
Человек, на ногу которого он при этом чуть не наступил, глухо завыл, и Джонни перевел на него взгляд. Изо рта человека куда-то наверх тянулась тонкая веревочка, и Джонни потрогал ее пальцем. Клетка покачнулась, а человек заскреб каблуками по полу. Его покрасневшие глаза смотрели на Джонни не моргая.  
Лора Палмер учила Джонни разным полезным вещам, а самой главной вещью, которую Джонни усвоил к своим тридцати годам, было то, что он должен «вести себя хорошо и никому не мешать».  
Поэтому Джонни не стал мешать, а, потеряв к человеку всякий интерес, отошел в сторону и принялся разглядывать хлам, которым битком была набита хижина. Большинство вещей было Джонни совершенно незнакомы.  
Рядом с холодной печью Джонни нашел остатки бекона, бутылку колы и открытую банку с зеленым горошком, и, отложив томагавк, съел все, облизывая пальцы и причмокивая от удовольствия.  
Человек у него за спиной продолжал скулить и колотить ногой по полу.  
Джонни нашел две раскладушки с не очень чистым бельем. Шум, который издавал незнакомец, мешал ему, и, перед тем, как лечь на раскладушку, Джонни сходил и укрыл ноги незнакомца пледом – в хижине было очень холодно.

Ночью ему снились воины, крадущиеся в тумане через лес, и их смуглые полуголые тела блестели от медвежьего жира, медные лица были свирепы и красивы, а в типи, сшитых из оленьих шкур, их ждали жены, и у женщины, ждавшей Великого Вождя Джоннихорна, было улыбчивое лицо Лоры Палмер и ее золотые косы, а над озерами, реками и елями летел грохот Барабанов Войны.

Джонни проснулся от страшного рева – такого, что он перевернулся вместе с раскладушкой, запутавшись в одеяле, и здорово испугался, ведь успел намертво забыть, где находится.  
– Убери, убери это, а-а-а-а-а! – орал человек в халате, содрогаясь на полу, гремя железной цепью, прикованной к его ноге. На животе у него стояла рухнувшая клетка, треснувшая при падении, и пауки, разозленные ударом, уже принялись из нее выбираться.  
Что бы там про него ни говорили, как бы ни дразнились и ни ругались, дураком Джонни не был.  
Пауки, свободно бродящие по дому, были совсем не тем же, что пауки, сидящие в клетке, они были дикими зверями, настоящими дикими зверями, поэтому Джонни, приложив ладонь ко рту и заулюлюкав, погнал их пластмассовым томагавком прочь. Одного он поддел и выкинул на улицу, на второго сбросил какую-то железную чушку, что-то из того хлама, что в изобилии валялось здесь – а третий сбежал сам, куда-то под стол.  
Джонни выпрямился посреди хижины и принялся, стуча себя в грудь и высоко поднимая колени, танцевать Танец Победы – он смотрел много передач про индейцев, сотни, тысячи передач про индейцев, Дядяджерри привозил их на кассетах из своих поездок, как бы это ни раздражало Миссисхорн. Джонни знал об индейцах все. Все, что мог понять и запомнить.  
Только человек в красном халате не радовался вместе с Джонни, он катался по полу, подтянув одну ногу к груди и пытаясь почесать ее скованными за спиной руками, и орал, потому что последний паук успел его укусить.  
Когда он перестал это делать и лег ничком, упершись лбом в грязные доски, Джонни осторожно подошел и присел над ним на корточки.  
– Хау! – сказал он, скрестив руки на груди, и выжидающе уставился на человека. – Хау, бледнолицый брат.  
Тот поднял лицо, к которому прилипли опилки и стружка, и посмотрел на Джонни запавшими глазами.  
– Уходи, – сказал он. – Уходи, убегай. Виндом Эрл придет, уходи, уходи...  
– Пить, – хрипло попросил он. – Дай пить. Вода там, ведро, дай...  
Джонни, который умел быть не только «не дураком», но и послушным «не дураком», когда понимал, чего от него хотят, бодро порысил в указанную сторону, а когда возвратился – обнаружил, что «бледнолицый брат» спит, неудобно положив голову на доски и некрасиво открыв рот – тяжелым сном сильно измученного человека. 

***  
– Ищи ключ, ищи, – монотонно твердил Лео, снова усевшись, поджав под себя одну ногу. Вторую, ту, которую укусил паук, он щадил – в месте укуса на ней образовался твердый, очень зудящий желвак, который хотелось почесать, раздирая в кровь кожу, но Лео не мог – из-за скованных рук. Он пытался попросить Хлюпика почесать больное место, но Хлюпик как раз в это время нашел основной запас припасов Виндома Эрла, и почему-то начал с того, что выдавил на пальцы соус чили и облизал.  
Когда Хлюпик перестал носиться по хижине, держась за рот и вопя, Лео еще раз ему объяснил, где находится ведро с водой, и терпеливо ждал, пока Хлюпик напьется. Потом он ждал, пока Хлюпик пожрет. Потом – пока Хлюпик помочится, прямо в углу хижины. Лео чувствовал себя усталым, больным и отупевшим, и ему было нужно только одно: чтобы Хлюпик скорее нашел ключ от оков и освободил его, Лео. И тогда они оба смогут уйти – и Виндом Эрл никогда больше его не найдет.  
Потом Лео потерял терпение и оборал Хлюпика – ругая его почем зря и всеми теми вкрадчивыми, злыми словами, которыми Виндом Эрл честил его самого, и простыми ругательствами, которые помнил из другой жизни, которая была до этой хижины и в которой была Шелли.  
– Шелли, – повторил Лео, глядя на приколотый к стене портретик. Утреннее солнце косыми лучами просвечивало щели в хижине, и его лучи падали на стену, где Виндом Эрл недавно распинал майора Бриггса – и где до сих пор висели фотографии.  
Шелли на портретике была очень серьезной. Шелли понимала, почему им следует торопиться. Шелли видела, что случается в этой хижине с теми, кто сердит Виндома Эрла. Лео тоже видел, а вот Хлюпик – нет.  
Хлюпик вредничал. Он качал своей обряженный в убор из перьев головой и улюлюкал – или ползал по доскам, как змея, и играл. Лео хотелось взять любимую флейту Виндома Эрла и как следует стукнуть Хлюпика прямо в лоб – так, как это делал сам Эрл. Но Лео не мог сейчас никого стукнуть. Просто не мог.  
– Добыча, – сказал Хлюпик, садясь напротив Лео на корточки и протягивая ему печенье в разорванной упаковке. – Ешь. Вождь велит так.  
Лео боднул его руку головой. Печенье рассыпалось, а Хлюпик отпрянул. Уголки его вялого рта поползли книзу. Он принялся собирать перемешанное с вонючими опилками печенье, и его руки дрожали.  
Лео стало как-то не по себе.  
– Не хочу есть, – сказал он устало. – Голова болит. Плохо.  
– Плохо, – повторил Хлюпик, и вдруг в его взгляде обозначилось что-то, похожее на понимание. – Надо звать Медсестру.  
– Медсестру, – кивнул Лео. – Ищи ключ. Ищи, Хлюпик.  
Хлюпик встал на ноги, вытерев испачканные печеньем пальцы о свои легинсы, и медленно пошел к стене, на которой висели карты с приклеенными фотографиями девушек. Долго разглядывал их, склонив к плечу голову. Потом ткнул в одну из них пальцем и радостно объявил:  
– Одрихорн!  
Того, что случилось дальше, Лео не мог предугадать. Хлюпик вдруг принялся по одной откалывать фотографии. Когда он потянулся к фотографии Шелли, Лео зарычал и рванулся вперед. Цепи натянулись и дернули его обратно, и Лео только клацнул зубами, а Хлюпик, подхватив свой лук, неспешно пошел к выходу из хижины.  
– Мое! – выкрикнул Лео ему вслед. – Мое! Отдай! Шелли!  
– Великий вождь говорит: сидеть, – с достоинством возразил ему Хлюпик. – Великий вождь идет за медсестрой.

Лора Палмер могла бы сейчас им гордиться – Джонни чуть ли не второй раз в жизни сам смог произнести такое сложное предложение.

***  
– Поверить не могу, что это происходит со мной, – пожаловалась Лана своему отражению в зеркале заднего вида. Отражение вильнуло в сторону вместе с машиной: после «Двойного Р» Лана предприняла еще несколько попыток обрести гармонию с собой и миром, заехав сперва в универмаг «Хорн», где в отделе мужской одежды должен был обнаружиться Дик Тимейн. План Ланы, тогда еще трезвой, был прост – прижать Дика к полкам с товаром, как она сделала на конкурсе «Мисс Твин Пикс», и, любовно сжимая через брюки самый мужской атрибут этого отдела, попросить как можно скорее связаться с «барсучком» и извиниться за... неудачную шутку.  
Однако при виде приближающейся Ланы Дик спешно повесил табличку «переучет», а сам нырнул под прилавок, и выманить его оттуда не могли ни уговоры, ни раздраженно болтающийся перед его носом темно-синий шлейф.  
Тогда Лана, изрядно расстроенная, зачем-то поехала в «Дом у дороги».  
Вторая попытка обрести гармонию оказалась более успешной: из «Дома у дороги» Лана выбралась ранним утром, сбежав через окно в туалете, оставив троих косматых и страшных байкеров напрасно дожидаться ее возвращения, сверля дверь влюбленными взглядами.  
– Это совсем не то! – пояснила она вслух, эффектно завершая поворот. Машину снова занесло на мокром асфальте – самую малость, как показалось Лане. Вокруг шоссе уже давно тянулся лес, а здесь он подходил очень близко к дороге, и казалось, что деревья прямо-таки наклоняются над ней, чтобы пожать друг другу ветви-руки. Будто заключают какой-то договор.  
– Ишь! – произнесла Лана, не успев пояснить своему рыжему курносому отражению, что именно она имеет в виду, и перевела взгляд на шоссе.  
Посреди дорожной полосы кто-то стоял, и Лана ехала прямо на него.  
– Отойдите! – жалобно сказала она, вцепившись в руль. – Эй! Ну!  
«Надо было гудеть», – мелькнуло в голове у Ланы, когда она, выкрутив руль и едва не вписавшись в сосну на встречной обочине, заставила машину объехать стоящего.  
Да, наверное, надо было погудеть.  
Лана заглушила мотор, повернулась боком на сидении и принялась всматриваться назад.  
Дождь барабанил по крыше салона, так что по всем стеклам бежали задорные ручейки. Видимость была скверная.  
Изнутри стекла многозначительно запотели. Лана подумала, не помолиться ли, чтобы там, на шоссе, оказался не дорожный патруль.  
– Так, надо включить дворники, – пробормотала она вслух, забыв о том, что сама выключила зажигание, и тут к противоположному боковому стеклу прижалось чье-то белое лицо, вокруг которого топорщилось что-то непонятное, массивное, какие-то перья заскребли по окну...  
Лана отшатнулась и завизжала.  
Человек, привалившийся к ее автомобилю, тут же прижал ладонь ко рту и протяжно заулюлюкал.

***  
Лану просто трясло.  
Стоило немного опустить стекло, как стало ясно, что перед ней человек в индейском костюме. Теперь она разглядела: то, что ее так напугало, было настоящим перьевым убором, со знаками отличия и болтающимися возле лица амулетами. Лана даже помнила, что они означают – однажды у нее был роман с искусствоведом краеведческого музея, и она трижды слушала его лекции, ровно до тех пор, пока, хвастаясь перед ней украшениями из рыбьей кости, он не поранил себе палец и не занес в кровь какую-то скверную инфекцию.  
У человека был немного блуждающий взгляд, волнистые темные волосы, повисшие сосульками, и однодневная щетина на щеках. Перья на его «шапке» были насквозь мокрыми и воняли, как мокрая курица.  
Человек кутался в грязноватое одеяло. Он попытался просунуть руку в образовавшуюся щель, Лана быстро подняла стекло обратно и ребром ладони заколотила все дверные кнопки.  
То ли усталость была тому виной, то ли виски, то ли ненормальная тишина на шоссе, по которому уже полагалось бы разъезжать груженым бревнами фурам, но Лана совершенно точно не хотела выяснять, что делает здесь этот тип, оказавшийся ранним дождливым утром один посреди леса.  
«Где же ключи», – нагнувшись под торпеду, Лана лихорадочно шарила у себя под ногами: когда этот ряженый заорал, она умудрилась уронить брелок с ключами. Под пальцы попадалось все что угодно, но только не то, что нужно – сброшенные туфли (Лана ездила в разболтанных кедах), зажигалка кого-то из ее мужчин, упаковка от сникерса и пустой колпачок из-под помады.  
Снаружи по корпусу зацарапали.  
– Пожалуйста, уходите, – сердито сказала Лана, выпрямляясь. – Я не беру попутчиков на шоссе в лесу рано утром. Уходите, или я... Вызову полицию.  
«Где же дорожный патруль? Где грузовики?»  
Она наконец-то нашла ключ и торжествующе вставила его в замок зажигания.  
Почувствовав, наверное, как вздрогнула машина, человек резво обежал ее и встал перед капотом, положив на него обе руки.  
Чувствуя себя героиней подросткового романа – может быть, самой Нэнси Дрю, – Лана сдала назад. Теперь ей оставалось только развернуться и...  
Минуты, которая требовалась, чтобы подготовиться к развороту, хватило, чтобы этот Большой Змей выкинул новую штуку: бросившись к машине, он лег на мокрый асфальт и проворно, как ящерица, заполз ногами под днище – ровно посередине между передними и задними колесами.  
– Ты дебил! – взвизгнула Лана и трясущимися руками выключила зажигание. Перелезла на пассажирское сидение, открыла дверцу и практически вывалилась из салона. Обошла машину и встала над распростертым на асфальте придурком.  
– Я же могла! На тебя! Наехать!  
Стоя на пустынном шоссе в своем изрядно помявшемся за день темно-синем платье, широко расставив обутые в кеды ноги, Лана Милфорд, в девичестве Баддинг, вдова престарелого Дагги Милфорда и невеста Дуэйна Милфорда, самая соблазнительная женщина на конкурсе «Мисс Твин Пикс», орала так, как никогда и ни на кого в жизни.  
Придурок в индейской одежде, по колени залезший под днище ее машины, лежал, смирно скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на нее снизу вверх.  
А потом протянул ей какие-то измятые бумажки и сказал:  
– Вождь просит тебя, скво. Помоги.  
Лана выхватила у него плотные прямоугольники бумаги размером с игральные карты, собираясь швырнуть их ему в рожу и силком вытащить его из-под машины, и замерла.  
– Это же... О черт!  
Она узнавала эти приклеенные к картам физиономии.  
Одри Хорн, официантка Шелли из «Двойного Р», Донна, дочка доктора Хэйворда.  
Лана моментально вспомнила о том, что здесь, в этих лесах, недавно была убита то ли одна, то ли несколько девушек, и вся полиция, по утверждению Люси, занята «важным и секретным делом».  
Ловит маньяка-убийцу.  
Лана начала пятиться, и пятилась до тех пор, пока не уперлась спиной в дерево.  
– Помоги, – псих вылез из-под машины, сел на траву и, обняв колени, принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед. – Помоги-помоги-помоги.  
Надо было как-то забраться обратно в автомобиль, закрыться в нем и гнать, не останавливаясь, и въехать прямо на второй этаж уютного дома мэра Милфорда, и там уже валяться у «барсучка» в ногах, умоляя, чтобы он простил ее и принял обратно...  
Внезапно Лане стало противно.  
– Что тебе надо? – осторожно спросила она, подумав, что если он попросит ее сердце или почку, она всегда сможет попробовать выкупить их другим способом.  
– Болит голова, – помедлив, сказал он. – Дай лекарство.  
«Точно псих», – решила Лана, обхватывая себя за плечи, чтобы скрыть бьющую ее дрожь.  
И тут псих снял с плеч свое грязнущее одеяло и протянул ей.  
Лана как-то даже растерялась. Он явно не собирался на нее нападать.  
– Послушай, – осенило ее. – У меня есть лекарство. Только оно в машине.  
В самом деле, в дорожной аптечке просто обязан был найтись самый обыкновенный аспирин. Чем не средство «от головы».  
– Вот! – сказала она, щедро высыпая в подставленную грязную, исцарапанную ладонь содержимое всего пузырька. Потом подумала, что он, наверное, может сожрать их разом – и убрала все, кроме одной.  
– Хау, – сказал псих, глядя куда-то ей за плечо.  
– Хау, – кивнула Лана и обернулась.  
Из-за поворота медленно выезжала большая фура. Водитель увидел их и замигал фарами. Лана замахала руками.  
Водитель нажал на гудок. Тишину разорвал пронзительный рев клаксона.  
Ланин «псих» испуганно махнул руками, выронив на траву таблетку, и бросился в лесную чащу, петляя, как заяц.  
– Куда? А лекарство? – почему-то расстроилась Лана и, пригнувшись, бросилась следом за ним.  
Мокрые кусты сомкнулись позади нее.

***  
– Я же не закрыла машину! – Лана расстроенно пнула большой уродливый сморчок, высунувший шляпку из-под опавшей хвои.  
Они бежали и бежали, бежали и бежали, а потом Лана обнаружила своего психа – он сидел, скорчившись, между корнями большой пихты, и свисающие темно-зеленые патлы омелы почти спрятали его. Если бы не бело-красные перья, Лана прошла бы мимо.  
– Если ты сейчас же не выберешься оттуда, я уеду одна, – она постаралась говорить как можно более уверенно. – Пойдем, я отвезу тебя в кафе доброй Нормы. Там тепло...  
«И до больницы рукой подать», – подумала она, но не сказала этого вслух: благоразумие, эпизодически включающаяся функция разума, принялось шептать ей, что она находится в подозрительном диком лесу с подозрительным диким психом, и, что самое печальное, не очень хорошо представляет, как ей отсюда выбираться.  
В самом деле, когда Лана панически огляделась, все деревья, все кусты, все просветы между ними показались ей совершенно одинаковыми. Она прислушалась, но ниоткуда не доносилось ни шума мотора, ни гудков грузовиков, а мох, который вроде бы должен был расти на стволах с северной стороны, рос, естественно, со всех сторон равномерно.  
Когда ее кто-то подергал за шлейф, Лана едва не подпрыгнула.  
Ее «индеец» смотрел прямо перед собой, но синий, изрядно потрепанный «хвост» платья находился у него в кулаке.  
– Нет уж, – сказала решившая схитрить Лана. – Иди-ка ты впереди, Чингачгук. И внимательно смотри себе под ноги. А я погляжу, как хорошо ты знаешь дорогу до шоссе.

***  
– Господи, – услышал он дрожащий голос. – Ты не заставишь меня войти туда. Нет-нет, ни за что.  
Лео встрепенулся и приподнялся на локте, затем попытался, извиваясь всем телом, подползти к одной из широких щелей в стене хижины. Вытянул шею, приглядываясь.  
Он до смерти боялся, что это Виндом Эрл. Виндом Эрл вернется и увидит, что пауки разбежались, клетка разбилась, кто-то съел все запасы, а в хижине грязно и воняет – и он накажет Лео, будет снова пытать его своей черной кнопкой, и шею Лео будет снова прошивать боль, или он повесит Лео на стену и будет мучить, как майора Бриггса...  
Он боялся – но с улицы донеслось гортанное бормотание Хлюпика, а потом Хлюпик, пятясь, вошел в хижину и торжествующе раскрыл перед Лео руку, на которой лежало несколько белых таблеток.  
Лео моргнул: это зрелище о чем-то напомнило ему, вроде бы он когда-то был не прочь отведать таблетку-другую. Но едва он потянулся губами к заскорузлой от грязи ладони Хлюпика, как от двери раздался негодующий крик:  
– Что же ты делаешь, мы же договорились!..  
Лео вытаращил глаза.  
Выставив перед собой большую суковатую палку, вцепившись в дверь так, словно решила ни за что не дать ей захлопнуться, в комнату заглядывала... Шелли.  
У нее были рыжие волосы, и ростом она была выше, и на ней была не светло-зеленая форма официантки, а что-то такое ослепительно-красивое, длинное, темно-синее (Шелли в чем-то таком ходила по утрам, вспомнил вдруг Лео) – но все равно это была Шелли. И против воли Лео завыл, словно все еще держал в зубах веревку и не мог говорить, и рванулся вперед.  
При виде Лео она уронила свою палку и прижалась спиной к двери.  
– Чингачгук, – с ужасом спросила она. – Кто это? За что ты его так?

***  
– Индейцы!  
– Да, да.  
– Картинки!  
– Да, да, малыш. Подожди, Большой Змей, я посмотрю твои картинки, только сперва разберусь с ногой этого парня...  
Джонни только и оставалось, что стоять за спиной у скво, раздувая от ярости ноздри.  
Она не хотела смотреть картинки, которые он ей показывал – его сокровища: Одрихорн, скво и скво.  
Она больше не хотела играть, а они так здорово играли на дороге: сперва она пряталась в свою машину, а он ее искал, а потом наоборот – он убегал, а она его догоняла.  
Потом она сказала, чтобы он вел ее, и Джонни повел, и, поскольку он точно помнил, что должен вернуться в хижину, именно это он и сделал, а скво не ругалась и не упрямилась, как и положено жене Великого Воина.  
А уже в хижине, когда она увидела Бледнолицего Брата, то перестала вести себя как скво, и стала как Медсестра, и даже немножко как все Здравствуйджонни: они тоже всегда отворачивались, когда он предлагал им играть, до тех пор, пока он вообще не перестал к ним обращаться.  
Джонни наблюдал, как она, присев на корточки, разрезает штанину Бледнолицего и осматривает его покрасневшее, отечное бедро, и волновался.  
Его бесило, что Бледнолицый молчит, даже не говорит «ищи ключ, ищи ключ», его бесило, что она трогает его ногу, но сам Джонни тоже молчал, а потом отшвырнул свои картинки, забился за печку и там, прикрыв глаза, слушал, как скво все время причитает и что-то рассказывает. Ему хотелось, чтобы она замолчала. Чтобы она молчала и смотрела на него одного, как смотрела на него только Лора Палмер, склонив набок голову и улыбаясь.  
Он не понимал ни слова из того, что она говорила, но ее слова лились, как водопад, на который Джонни каждый день смотрел из окна своей комнаты. Смотреть на водопад много лет подряд было неинтересно, потому что с ним ничего не происходило. Даже дверная ручка была интереснее.  
Но водопад был красивее.

***  
– Ну, вот и все, – сказала Лана, протягивая своим подопечным, как она их мысленно называла, последние найденные в хижине консервы. – Хорошо, что вас укусил тарантул, а не «черная вдова». Ненавижу пауков с тех пор, как однажды на пикнике парня, который пригласил меня на свидание, укусила «черная вдова». Он ужасно мучился, бедняжка. У него были страшные боли во всем теле, и даже член, представляете, болел, – она неловко хихикнула и выжидающе уставилась на мужчин.  
Человек, которого они с Чингачгуком нашли, исподлобья посмотрел на нее темными, запавшими глазами и промолчал. Он сидел на поваленном бревне и ритмично строгал палочку – раз, раз, ра–а–аз.  
Землю перед ним устилали стружки.  
Честно сказать, сначала Лана порядком струхнула, когда увидала в его руках нож. Она уже поняла, что соображалки у него не намного больше, чем у Последнего из Могикан.  
Он был ужасно, невообразимо грязен. Когда она обрабатывала его ногу, то увидела на его коже следы синяков, ожогов и порезов, от него пахло болезнью, мочой и грязью, и все равно этот его темный взгляд раздражал ее – так, словно по ее спине под одеждой кто-то водил самым кончиком тонкого перышка.  
Он односложно отвечал на ее вопросы, поэтому она оставила его в покое и занялась обыском хижины – мрачного, странного места, заваленного камнями, звериными шкурками и зловещими приборами непонятного назначения, идеально подошедшего бы для съемок сцены о домике ведьмы, сумасшедшего ученого – или просто сумасшедшего. Лана повсюду искала ключи от оков или, чем черт не шутит, оружие, но нашла только накладные усы, гору одежды, мясные консервы и отмычки. А потом ее осенило, и они просто-напросто распилили цепи – благо, в хижине нашелся подходящий инструмент.  
Пила визжала так, что слышно было, наверно, в Сиэтле. Откуда-то из-под ее подставки выкатился последний мохнатый паук и благополучно утопал за дверь.  
– Все! – гордо объявила Лана, когда все цепи были распилены.  
Человек поднимался на ноги медленно, трудно, глядя на свои руки, на которых болтались железные наручники, как на что-то чужеродное.  
А потом повернулся к Лане и взял ее за подбородок.  
– Шелли, – сказал он.

***  
– Давайте еще раз, мальчики: значит, я – Лана, ты у нас – Лео, а ты?...  
Хлюпик обернулся к его «Шелли», запрокинул голову и издал пронзительный и долгий крик. В горле Хлюпика как будто что–то клокотало.  
Лео снова захотелось дать ему по шее.  
Они забрали вещи Виндома Эрла, забрали куртки, а Лео одел новые, сухие брюки. Они были коротки ему, и ноги в раздолбанных сапогах сильно торчали из штанин, но все равно, когда он переоделся, то почувствовал удовольствие от того, что он такой нарядный и чистый. Правда, если бы не «Шелли», он не прикоснулся бы к одежде Виндома Эрла – словно она могла причинить ему зло.  
Когда они уходили, Лео, обернувшись к хижине, вдруг почувствовал, что все кончилось: он взревел, принялся швырять в хижину палки и камни и никак не мог остановиться, так что Хлюпику с «Шелли» пришлось уводить его за руки.  
А теперь они шли через лес, и «Шелли» все говорила и говорила, а потом спросила, как их зовут.  
– Я Лео Джонсон, – сказал он, и «Шелли» кивнула так, словно что-то о нем поняла, и он подумал, что готов сделать для нее что-нибудь: выстругать самую большую палку, или принести воды, или еще что-то такое.  
А потом Хлюпик, которого она все теребила, а он все отказывался отвечать – твердил, что он Великий Вождь и делал страшную, как у тотемных столбов, рожу, – наконец сдался, и сказал, что он «Джоннихорн».  
И тогда Лана-Шелли сказала: «Ох, да ни черта себе!» – и схватила Хлюпика за руку, а Лео снова подумал, что хорошо было бы отлупить его флейтой Виндома Эрла.  
Тогда Лео придумал хитрость: он принялся припадать на укушенную ногу и часто опираться о елки, а потом даже свалился с небольшого пригорка, и тогда Лана-Шелли вернулась, обхватила его поперек туловища, и Лео поковылял дальше, сжимая ее плечи, а поскольку Лео был больше и тяжелее нее, один раз они чуть было не упали по-настоящему.  
Так они и плелись, а потом Лана-Шелли сказала, что ей надо отлучиться – и ушла, и Лео, почувствовал какую-то смутную тоску и тяжесть внизу живота, встал и пошел за ней следом – и не только он один. Высунувшись из кустов, Лео увидел, как Лана-Шелли сидит поодаль на корточках, задрав подол своего темно-синего платья, и между ее разведенных ног в белый олений мох бьет короткая струя – а прямо перед Лео, прижавшись к дереву дрожащим телом, стоит спрятавшийся Хлюпик, и отчаянно трется брюками о грязную сосновую кору.  
И Лео отпрянул, а через мгновение мимо него пронесся Хлюпик и с хрустом врезался в бурелом, и тут же раздался испуганный голос Ланы-Шелли: «Кто там?!» Лео, сжимая через новые сухие брюки Виндома Эрла твердеющий член, только и смог хрипло крикнуть: «Это была куропатка!»  
А когда Лана-Шелли вернулась, они пошли за ней, как ни в чем не бывало, и почти сразу же после этого Хлюпик вывел их на шоссе.

***  
– Так, – сказала Лана, убедившись в том, что ошибки нет – они находятся именно там, где она сдуру метнулась в лес за ряженым Джонни Хорном. Сейчас, конечно, все выглядело не так, как дождливым утром, но она совершенно точно узнавала вот эту раздвоенную сосну, и покосившийся дорожный знак, и даже пустую пластиковую бутылку в траве: какая-то сволочь позволила себе мусорить возле самого заповедника.  
Сосна была, знак был, бутылка была – машины не было.  
Оставалась призрачная надежда, что ее, незапертую, обнаружил дорожный офицер и отогнал куда-нибудь на стоянку, но, учитывая оставленные в замке ключи...  
– Это все из-за вас, психи чертовы, – с трудом выговорила Лана. Ей было обидно, так обидно, как не было тогда, когда она проиграла конкурс, когда Дуэйн Милфорд выкинул ее из своего дома и пулял по ней из ружья – ведь она действительно спасла этих придурков! Она совершила благое дело! Где справедливость в этом мире?  
А они, ее психи, стояли рядом плечом к плечу, такие безмятежные, такие дебильные, просто братья-близнецы: Солнечный Убор у завернутого в одеяло Джонни пообтрепался, обвис и изгваздался, на руках Лео висели обрывки цепей, придавая ему сходство с каторжником, да и сама Лана, одетая в куртку с чужого плеча, мало напоминала счастливую женщину, готовившуюся к свадьбе всего два дня назад.  
Если бы у нее был телефон, она обязательно бы позвонила – шерифу Трумэну, мэру Милфорду, Бенджамину Хорну (если он находился в добром здравии после случившегося с ним несчастного случая), в ФБР и в ООН – и потребовала бы немедленно высылать за ней вертолет.  
В реальности у Ланы не было ни машины, ни денег на автобус, чтобы доехать до Твин Пикс. Она не ела нормально со вчерашнего дня и больше суток проходила в одном и том же нижнем белье.  
– Скройтесь с глаз, – сердито сказала Лана, поворачиваясь к ним спиной и топая по обочине, чиркая подошвами разношенных кедов. Обернувшись через минуту, она увидела, что придурки так и чешут за ней следом.  
– Да уйдите вы! – рявкнула Лана. – Я буду ловить машину – и не надо делать вид, что вы со мной!  
Она решительно зашагала по направлению к городу, и, обернувшись еще раз, удостоверилась в том, что она одна на шоссе.  
– Ну и хорошо, – пробормотала она и подняла руку: вдалеке как раз показался грузовик.

***  
– Лора, – жалобно сказал Хлюпик-Джонни.  
– Т-с-с-с! – Лео зажал ему рот, хмуро глядя перед собой.  
Они крались за кустами, держась за руки, и он чувствовал, как напряжен Джонни – прямо как натянутая тетива.  
Они видели, как рядом с Ланой-Шелли остановился большой серый грузовик. Когда он подъехал, в кабине со стороны пассажирского сидения распахнулась дверь, и на обочину спрыгнули двое парней. Они были шумными и немного покачивались. Один из них приобнял Лану-Шелли за плечи, хохоча над ее курткой, второй протянул ей бутылку пива и широким жестом предложил забираться в кабину.  
Больше на шоссе никого не было.  
– Скво, – прошептал Джонни.  
– Тихо!  
Со своего места Лео хорошо было видно, что Лана-Шелли хочет отстраниться и уйти. Тогда тот, который приобнимал ее, надавил ей на шею одной рукой, а второй завел ее руки назад.  
Лео потер виски обеими ладонями.  
Эти крики, эти заведенные назад руки... все это что-то напоминало ему, очень сильно напоминало, от этого у него шумело в голове и казалось, что он становится сумасшедшим, как Большой индейский Вождь Джонни Хорн.  
Водитель, выпрыгнувший из кабины, сунулся помочь приятелям – и получил между ног носком Ланиного кеда.  
– А-а-а-а-а! – Джонни рванулся через кусты высокими заячьими прыжками, налетел на одного из парней, обернувшегося к нему – и повалился на траву с расквашенным носом.  
И тогда Лео попер напролом: так он дрался, когда его ненадолго упрятали в «Голодную Лошадь», так он дрался еще в школе, так дрался после школы, и в безымянных барах по всей протяженности шоссе, по которым водил потом свой большой грузовик с бревнами, и в «Доме у дороги» – со всеми ублюдками, которые смели смотреть на его Шелли, на его женщину. Короче, всегда и везде.  
– Ох, Лео! – только и смогла сказать его женщина.  
Она стояла на траве между охающих, корчащихся тел, сдвинув носки кедов вместе и кутаясь в широковатую ей куртку, и смотрела на Лео потрясенно. Потом наклонилась и помогла сесть упавшему Джонни. Бережно вытерла кровь с его лица тем, что некогда было красивым темно-синим шлейфом.  
– Ох, Джонни, – сказала она, погладив его по голове, и Джонни прижался щекой к ее бедру.  
Тогда Лео, тяжело дыша и сжав кулаки, уперся лбом в приятно холодящую металлическую поверхность дверцы кабины – и крепко сжал веки. Он думал. Это было нелегко, но он просто обязан был решить, что же им всем делать дальше.  
Ответ пришел сам собой.  
– Лезь, – он подал Джонни руку и помог ему забраться в кабину, беззастенчиво наступив на кисть валяющегося в отключке водителя.  
– Лезь, – он подал руку и Лане.  
Она замотала головой.  
– Лезь, – в третий раз, довольно угрожающе, сказал Лео.  
– Давай я хотя бы поведу, – мягко возразила Лана.  
Лео поморщился, обошел кузов, распахнул водительскую дверцу и забрался на сидение – так, как он делал большую часть своей жизни. Повернул ключ зажигания.  
– Хорошо, – сказала Лана, опустив ресницы, и легко вспрыгнула на свое место рядом с Джонни.

***  
Грузовик был как грузовик. Над ветровым стеклом висела когда-то чистая, а теперь порядком замасленная красно-золотистая бахрома. Торпеда и стенки в изобилии были оклеены фотографиями голеньких девушек – Джонни тут же принялся равнодушно соскабливать ногтем одну из картинок. Спереди покачивались подвесные игрушки – плюшевый Микки в красных шортах и пустая автоматная гильза на цепочке.  
Лана сидела, плотно сжав колени, и смотрела прямо перед собой – на то, как разворачивалось огромное прекрасное полотно лесов, на горы за ним, на дорогу – и думала, что вообще не соображает, в какую сторону они едут, к Твин Пикс или оттуда.  
Левым бедром она чувствовала тепло тела Джонни, и его дурацкий, заколебавший убор щекотал ей шею, а если скосить глаза, можно было увидеть сильную руку Лео Джонсона, уверенно лежащую на рукояти сцепления.  
Когда справа от них показалось большое озеро, Лана сказала:  
– Останови машину.  
Джонни обернулся, тревожно посмотрел на нее, и Лана впервые подумала, что он старше, чем ей казалось – и что у него очень красивое лицо, как у Иисуса на католических изображениях.  
– Все хорошо, – сказала она, сжав его руку. – Давай к берегу, Лео.  
– Только быстро, – сказал он.  
Он все еще ничего не понимал.  
– Хорошо, – согласилась Лана, потягиваясь, как большая кошка. И когда грузовик встал, а она сама спрыгнула на песок, огляделась и позвала их:  
– Идите сюда, мне нужна помощь вас обоих!  
– Ты хочешь посмотреть, что в кузове, – кивнул Лео, срывая пломбу и подсаживая Лану внутрь. – Правильно.  
В кузове ровными рядами стояли матрацы – светло-голубые, на деревянном основании, замотанные в полиэтилен и заклеенные липкой лентой. Лана осмотрела один и принялась хохотать.  
Еще более буйный хохот у нее вызвало то, что Лео, опершись на борт кузова и тяжело забравшись внутрь, прошел в глубину, минуя залежи матрацов, и там, сунув руку между внутренним и наружным слоями брезента, извлек тщательно свернутый бумажный пакетик.  
– Это же грузовик, – пожал плечами Лео, не понимая, что ее так развеселило. 

***  
– Трубка Мира, – с удовольствием сказал Джонни. Дым выходил у него изо рта и из ноздрей, как у дракона.  
– Подуй мне, – попросила Лана, но Джонни не понял, и тогда она протянула косяк Лео, и Лео, нагнувшись к ней, задумчиво выпустил ей в рот струйку дыма.  
Они сидели кружком на двух оставленных в кузове матрацах и смеялись, думая о том, как здорово утопили в озере все остальные и как уютно теперь будет спать рыбам.  
– Я против наркотиков, – зачем-то сказала Лана, задерживая дыхание. – Я за дружбу. У нас дружба.  
– У нас «Пэлл Мэлл», – поправил ее Лео. Лана смотрела, как двигается его кадык, когда он затягивается. И когда лишенная фильтра сигарета начала обжигать пальцы, а дым – горло, она раздавила ее остаток об пол и легла на спину, заложив руки за голову и глядя на Лео снизу вверх глядя.  
Уставившись на них, Джонни принялся раскачиваться – взад-вперед, взад-вперед, все быстрее и быстрее.  
– Вы у меня герои, мальчики, – нежно сказала Лана.  
– Я сильный, – согласился Лео, глядя на нее исподлобья.  
– А он умный, – Лана махнула ногой в сторону Джонни и тоненько засмеялась.  
– Ага, – согласился Лео и, потянувшись, положил руку ей на колено.

****  
Он раздевал ее быстро, жадно: сорвал и зашвырнул куда-то назад кроссовки, стащил драные колготки, трусы. Трусы упали раскачивающемуся Джонни на голову, и он крикнул – тонко, как раненный заяц.  
– Маленький мой, – с нежностью сказала Лана, повернув голову в его сторону. – Маленький Большой Змей.  
Лео распахнул на ней куртку, разорвал платье и, схватив за бока – крепко, очень крепко, до синяков, – принялся покрывать поцелуями белый, втянувшийся от холодного воздуха живот – так, как будто кусал, как будто хотел выгрызть из нее все нутро. Лео развел ей колени. Он рычал, стонал, зарывался лицом в треугольник рыжих волос на лобке, подложив ладони под ягодицы Ланы, сосал клитор и терся о него щетиной. Это была очень грубая ласка, но она действовала – Лана текла, ахала, вскрикивала, выгибаясь дугой – как первая в мире женщина, украденная мужчиной в соседней пещере. Ее пальцы скребли пол грузовика.  
Глядя них остекленевшими глазами, Джонни завыл – громко, пронзительно, на одной ноте. Так, как не кричал даже на похоронах Лоры Палмер.  
– Глупенький, – прошептала Лана, протягивая к нему руки. – Иди сюда. Ты же тоже наш. Наш маленький Большой Вождь.  
И пока Джонни испуганно и ритмично мотал головой – нет, нет, нет! – Лео скинул со своих плеч куртку Виндома Эрла, стащил рубаху и, так и не расстегнув брюки, рухнул на Лану, подминая ее под себя, и, найдя губами жаркий, зовущий рот, накрыл его своим. Лана замычала, обняла его правой рукой, а левой – нашарила и сжала ледяные пальцы Джонни.  
– Ну, иди же сюда, – позвала она почти жалобно, когда Лео развернул ее спиной к себе и наконец-то рванул молнию на брюках.  
И закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть, как прямой, как палка, покрытый синеватыми венками член Лео Джонсона тычется в скво – его скво, их скво, – Джонни на четвереньках подполз к Лане спереди и лизал ее припухшие губы и соленые, с размазавшейся, осыпавшейся тушью щеки – до тех пор, пока она не сказала «О!» и не качнулась вперед. И он понял, что Лео Джонсон делает с ней «это», то, что ему самому хотелось делать с ней, когда она мочилась в лесу, то, что было не сказано, но о чем наверняка пыталась дать ему знать Лора Палмер, когда наклоняла свою золотоволосую голову к плечу и молча смотрела.  
И когда Лана исхитрилась заставить его встать на колени и забралась под его «пояс стыдливости», вытащив его длинный член и обхватив его губами, Джонни Хорн понял, зачем он прожил столько лет в ожидании, глядя на дверную ручку.

***  
А потом они ехали в грузовике – ехали, ехали и ехали, и курили все новые и новые сигареты, и смеялись все больше и больше, и Лана сидела между ними двумя, накинув куртку на голое тело. Ехали через какие-то городки и леса. И когда позади них замелькали синие огни и чей-то голос настырно начал твердить в рупор: «Пожалуйста, сбавьте скорость и прижмитесь к обочине!» – они не затормозили, а продолжали разгоняться и разгоняться, и за мгновение до того, как столкнулись бы с идущим по встречной полосе бензовозом, исчезли в яркой вспышке.

***  
– Извини, Дуэйн, – сказал шериф Трумэн, пожимая хрупкое плечо мэра Твин Пикс. – Вот ее машина, мы нашли ее у перекупщиков краденого; еще не успели пустить на запчасти. А вот обрывки платья – подобрал дорожный патруль, преследующий подозрительный грузовик, исчезнувший из виду. Она не сняла магазинные бирки – мы ее по ним и вычислили.  
– Это я виновата, – хлюпнула носом Люси. Энди немедленно предложил ей огромный клетчатый платок. – Если бы я не выпихнула ее тогда из участка!..  
– «Скрылся из виду»! – передразнил мэр и пожевал старческими губами. – Плохо работаете!  
Шериф еле заметно пожал плечами, но мэр на него уже не смотрел – он прижимался лицом к обтрепанному, драному темно-синему платью.  
– Ах, Лана, – неразборчиво сказал он. – Старый я дурак!

***  
Когда они открыли глаза, то увидели, что грузовик стоит в чаще, а сами они сидят перед ним на траве.  
Было тихо, так тихо, что и сказать нельзя. Слышалось только гудение сосен да стрекот потревоженных белок.  
Над лесом, пронизанным солнцем, над ними, над грузовиком парил в вышине огромный белый орел.  
– О черт! – сказал Лео Джонсон.  
– О господи! – сказала Лана.  
– О Маниту! – заключил Джонни, и они уставились на него с изумлением.  
А потом, взявшись за руки, пошли через лес.

***  
«Уже давным-давно на свете было место, вобравшее в себя все доброе. Называлось оно Белый Вигвам. Там, среди счастливых, смеющихся духов резвились кроткие лани. Воздух был напоен музыкой, светлой и радостной. Когда шел дождь, на землю струился нектар, пронизывающий сердца жаждой жизни.  
Вообще-то говоря, довольно мерзкое было место, насквозь пропахшее запахами добродетели. Полное молитвенного шепота, коленопреклоненных мамаш, нытья новорожденных младенцев и дураков всех возрастов, одержимых неодолимой тягой творить добро.  
Но я счастлив, что в этом жалком углу наша история не заканчивается».

Виндом Эрл.


End file.
